iamfadfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadyer.k.parakoopa (Shadyparakoopa)
Shadyparakoopa Shadyer.k.parakoopa Shadyer.k.parakoopa Hes that hero that always saves the day and never gets credit, hes the crowbarman, Hes is given poetic tittles such as the one free koopa. Hes the bad ass scientists, he is the conker like, hes the guy whos spoofs stuff, HES SHADY ( not slim shady ) Discription Appearence Shady is a Male 20 year old Shady paratroopa with yellow eyes instead of the common black eyes regular koopas have. Shady like other shady has a light blue shell, which has two wings sprouting from the back of the shell, his skin is pale along with a few scars on his face along with a beard that is shaven most of the time. He usually wears his HEV shell and a pair of dark shades. Character Shady was detained and frozen in time aroind 1999 and was back in time in 2008 so his age hasnt changed yet......so he is still 20 years old. Shady has no dependents and is a graduate of MIT, having earned a Ph.D in theoretical physics. Shadys Ph.D and MIT usualy translates to pressing a button, pushing a cart, pulling a lever, or plugging in a cord because the others are too idiotic to do it themselves making him have to do all the work with no thanks. Shady can bea easily annoyed sometimes which leads to Shady going batshit and swearing, Shady also can be a freindly person.....sometimes. He would always shoot a alien, combine, Marine, or someone he hates. Shady is known to hate people that copy him. History (1979-1989) Birth to age ten This timeline is unknown (1989-1991) Age 10 to 12: Glitz Pitz Shady at familyless and homeless was alone in Rougeport. Shady looked for a job and found a spot for a fighter in Glitz Pitz, where he joined a group of koopas. He then became a strong fighter. Shady quit the Glitz Pitz two years later cause it got boring to him. (- 1991-1995) Age 12 to 16: education Shady was a genious in school and stuff.........He earned a MIT and Ph.D (1995 -1999) 16-20 Black mesa Shady decided to put his education to use, He joined Black Mesa, and research on quantum theory. LATER when Shady was 20 a sample of Xen was brought to a telporter and then the Factility went into the renssance Cascade and aliens invaded the factilty (and later the world and beyond). Shady Half way near the surface found out the "rescue team" new objective was to kill the scientists involved in the expirment which was everyone including the guards. Shady After defeating Marines, Black OPS, headcrab zombies, aliens, and lots more including a giant tentacle pit to the leader of Xen itself. Shady later encoutnered some asshole with a suit (the same guy Geewee encountered) and was put in stasis until this presnt year 2008 or 2009 where he doesnt know why he was sent there. well besides having to save the world (2009) This present day Shady has made friends with some people and rivalrys and such. Shady current mission is to keep combines from finding the GY and save the day constantly from other things also. Shady usually gets annoyed for not gettign credit Present Day Adventures ( I need help organizing this) A new Hope (The Resistance) Waken up by the mysterious N-Man, Shady was sent into a train leading to City 17; Without weapons nor his past HEV Suit. Learning small portions of the new IAm World that has been conquered from Citizens. Shady was eventually going to board a train for Nova Prospekt; A prison that turns their prisoners to Stalkers. Shady was eventually saved by Claus Calhoun; A disguised MetroPigMask. Claus led Shady the way to Engineer's lab. Shady gained his new HEV Suit and his trademark Crowbar. But due to a teleportation problem, City Scanners caught Shady, and Dr. Jaraci got a glimpse of Shady in his office. Dr. Jaraci sent out a city-wide hunt for the FreeKoopa. Shady got through whatever the Combine threw at him. The Rebels noticed the doings of Shady,and gave them hope against the Combine. ESCAPE FROM CITY 17 Shady and Kumatora destroyed part of the Citadel,that was causing a portal storm everywhere again. Also the remaining Advisors try to send out a message to the Combine Overworld to send reinforcements. Shady and Kuma Vance eventually had to escape through Zombie Infested sewers and the City Streets. With the help of Claus, The Rebels and the 2 Heroes got to the train station. Where Shady had to open the gate for Kuma so she can start up the train. The gate was locked and Freekoopa had to do battle with an Agressive Strider if hopes of escaping to the train in time. To The White Forest The train Shady and Kuma boarded has been caught in the portal explosian and they were in the outskirts of White Forest. Through many small battles with Antlions and Zombies, Kuma was nearly killed by a Hunter. The Hunter pierced it's "teeth" into Kuma's chest and knocked Shady out. Goggles eventually rescued them and carried Kuma back to the Base where Mario and Luigi stayed. After Shady,Mario,and Luigi fought off the Antlion attack with helps of the Pikachus, Shady and Kuma got to the path to White Forest. Other Present Day Things Besides his advneures above, shady did other things somehwere around the previous mentioned advnetures or something The Team that wasnt named Shady was the second member of the team that wasnt named (eventually called underfist) He was...... NeoKoopa........and the brains of the group.....only cool and badass. Shadys Adventure Shady after hours of binge drinking, becoimes drunk and accidenlty crosses the border between the mushroom Kingdom and Kingman isles. Shady upon entering Kingman isles is knocked out and is dragged to soem area of the island, shady then starts an adventure trying to get hope and actually resotring the corrupted island. Meeting a strange cast from a Robotic Yoshi to zombies controlled by leeches (Will continue this) Alien Troubles A alien queen, during present day has, and new ones are still, building nests of face huggers along the graveyard, eventaully one of the alien queen started increasing alien population, shady decided to end this and destroyed it...........or so he thought, marines took the alien in and altered it into a giant mech, shady decided to end this alien once and for all. Shady infiltrated the giant mech, and after a long battle and treck, blew it up. Shady wasnt able to make it out in time and was severly wounded but luckly got medical attention and lived Weapons and equipment and other abilties Shady is always good in combat, he usually uses weapons, but alos uses several items to help him Intellgence Shady is higly intellgent even though he rarely shows it, Shady is a MIT graduate, has a expansive knowledge in physics, and so on. Shady is really reliable when it comes to problems involving intellgence or scientific matters, among other problems. Flying and Shell attacks Shady being a paratroopa has the abilty to fly around using his wings, he is one (or the only) IAM gifted with the abilty to fly from start, and natually is able to. Shadys shell besides providing wings, is able to provide cover, shady can retreat in his shell, hiding him from harm. Shady also is able to use this hiding abilty as an attack being able to spin while in his shell and bashing someone while spinning it. Crowbar Shadys most used weapon, the peice of metal, in a way is Shadys symbol, and carrys his crowbar everywhere, if his crowbar gets destroyed he makes sure he gets a new one quickly. Shady usually uses the crowbar in combat, on aliens, soldiers, and so on Armory Shady uses guns alot, from a handhelp 9mm pistol to a double barreled shotgun, he used these guns when it comes for long range, or when hes angry, or aliens. Gravity Gun (zero point energy manipulator) This "gun" is able to as the name says, act as gravity, such as pick up objects normamly to heavy or dangerous for humans, such as heavy led filled boxes, and sawblades. The secondary fire on it is able to repel objects, or fire the held ob ject long distances. The Engineer built this for Shady Hazardous Enviroments Shell (HEV Shell) Shady usually wears this technogical shell durung adventures most noticably the black mesa incident where he Really used it. The Suit is able to handle hazardous enviroments such as radiaition and certain enviroments........but is unable to handle electricy and toxic waste, and so on. Relationships with other IAMs Shady has many Enemies and Friends. ( I will contineu this also) Alliences Shady has been parts of many groups, teams, etc here are his "jobs: Glitz Pitz This was shadys first occupation, it only lasted a couple years though, this is also where he becames "bros" with Shady Koopa Black Mesa Research Factilty (read above) The Team That wasnt named (happened somewhere around the present or whatever,)' Resistence (read above or its main article) Nicknames/Alternate Identies Shady has gotten alot of names througout his life, usually turtle, since in a way he rpesented one bing a koopa the names he received are as follows -Turtle - shtupid turtle - the free koopa - Dr.freekoopa ( -Mr. freekoopa - Batkoopa - Indiana Shades - Demokoopa - Drunk - Hobo (turtle) - Shades - Shadesman - Shadee - Shadie -freeman - Blue Guy - mr. koopa - Koopanator - NeoKoopa Quotes (people bootleg them too much) - "Give me dortioes" - " Shit up" - "BAGGOT" - "lay ass" - "NYEHAHAHA - " Dragos are the only friends I need" - " fuck you guys You never do anything for me" - " YOU LIE" - ".......Yah.........your welcome" - " and of course _________ gets credit not me" - "shitfuck" - * some other quote from a video he saw funny......usually freemans mind" - " I am by fact the most badass.......I use a fucking crowbar" - "stealer" - "this place is deaaaaad" Trivia -Shady was orginally a war veteran, and was a 17 year old, this was changed because the guy behind shady thought a gordon like shady is better - the guy behind Shady is none other than Josh lafayette - Shady was has been through many changes, a idiot, a psycho, a war vet, and finnally scientist/gordon freeman - Shady throughout has RPs has survived many injuries, - the past shady got killed alot, from shot, grinded, burnt, eaten, stabbed, to incinerated, and even to dismembered - Shady/Josh is the reason behind Reds Lulzy pix...........if it werent for his two typos "shit up" and "lay ass" - Josh is 16..gtfo - Shady despite being paid well by wittys Def Force, for being currently 3rd in command, somehow, ends up looking lower class - shady used to be a hobo also - Shady has spoofed many things, obviously half life, he also spoofed, star wars, terminator, conker, and more - speaking of conker shady used to be a able to use "B pads" from conker Category:Older IAMs of the fad Category:Internet comedian/IAM hybrid